


Love, please

by twistedMagic



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Tbh this happens when I mix the 2p world and some otome game
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedMagic/pseuds/twistedMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...I feel for you but when did you believe you were alone..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[ **Daria** ]

 

" _Definitivamente odio esta institución y la gran mayoría de sus estudiantes._ " Pensaba mientras corría por los pasillos, empujando a cualquiera que estuviese en mi camino sin siquiera molestarme en mirar quien era. Mi respiración completamente irregular y mi mente nublada por completo. No se si habré empujado a alguna amistad pero... No soporto esta institución. Apenas puedo estar con mis amigos, no porque los odie sino que me es difícil acostumbrarme a la mera idea de contar con alguien o siquiera... Siquiera **existir**. Y luego viene _ella_ , **ella** y arruina todo.

 

No sentía mis piernas, podía sentir mis pies corriendo sin rumbo alguno. Hasta que eventualmente termine en la vieja sala de música que yo suelo llamar 'mi templo'. Cerre la puerta y me recosté contra ella, trataba de enfocar mi mirada en mis zapatillas pero solo podía ver borroso. Quería creer que no eran lagrimas pero, ¿cual era el punto de seguir mintiendo? ¿Mentirme a mi misma? ¿Por cuanto mas tiempo planeo vivir en esta burbuja de fantasia?

 

Me deslice hasta terminar sentada en el suelo, abrazando mis rodillas como hacia cuando era niña. Cuando creia en una esperanza.

 

\- ¿Por que... soy tan cobarde...? - Le pregunte a nadie aun así esperando una respuesta. Quizás es mi fantasía de no querer existir y el porque me auto-proclamo cobarde. Aunque, siempre que estoy cerca de dejar de existir de 'aprender a volar' desde lo mas alto que encuentro en la ciudad algo me detiene. Alguien... 

 

¿Alguien?

 

Escuche una voz.

 

" _I feel for you but when did you believe you were alone_..."

 

Alze la cabeza ante la desconocida pero escalofriantemente familiar voz. No había nadie. Me levante del suelo y comencé a buscar de donde provenía la voz. Di vueltas como un carrusel hasta que escuche que provenía del viejo piano. Levante la tapa y solo vi agua pese a ello, la voz no sonaba ahogada ni nada similar. Sonaba con tal claridad que aquella persona parecía estar junto a mi.

 

\- ¿Hola?

 

"Voy de mil maravillas, le hablo al agua dentro del piano abandonado desde esa inundación por el techo horrible que tenemos en esta vieja sala."

 

Pero una mano salio del agua y antes de que pudiese gritar, me sumergí dentro.

 

Era una sensación extraña, ser tragada por el agua en un espacio pequeño. Se sentía profundo y sin fin, contuve el aire por instinto pero eventualmente tuve que respirar pero no trague agua. De hecho, todo estaba oscuro y era porque había cerrado los ojos por el miedo. Abrí los ojos y solo vi el mismo aula, la unica diferencia era que al mirar hacia un lado, había un joven junto a mi.

 

\- Ala, que ha pasado el tiempo.

 

\- Espera... Tu no... Tu estas en el hospital...

 

\- Yo no, él si.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your shaking shoulders prove that it's colder... Inside your head than the winter of dead."

[ _Lysander_ **?** ]

Estuve a punto de cruzar la calle para evitar todo conflicto. Irme. Estaba harto.

 

Harto de la dulce muchacha, harto de la emo-punk falsa. Me repulsan las dos por igual y si fuese por mi, las hubiese ignorado pero su acoso supera mi capacidad de tolerancia. 

 

" _¿Cual era el punto de seguir mintiendo? ¿Mentirme a mi misma?_ "

 

_Antes de cruzar la calle escuche esa voz._

_Era familiar pero no era la misma._

 

" _Para empezar, no hay falsedad._ " Pense y voltee a ver a dicha muchacha. 

 

Castaña, ojos claros. Una sonrisa tan amplia que me preguntaba constantemente si no se opero su cara de tal forma. Seguro el gato sonriente le envidiaría... Negué con la cabeza, ignorando tales idioteces de niños y respire hondo para cruzar mas no podía. La voz seguía allí.

 

" _¿Por cuanto mas tiempo planeo vivir en esta burbuja de fantasía?_ "

 

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vi algo pasar a gran velocidad en frente de mi. Un vehículo a toda velocidad con un posible ebrio manejando. No comprendí nada, excepto que aquella voz logro que no me sucediese nada.

 

" _Lo que significa... Si eso iba a sucederme, es que ya paso. Y si ya paso, estoy fuera de peligro mientras esa voz me ayude, evitando así que me dañe porque un daño me ha de pasar porque daño hubo, siempre habrá_."

 

Decidí ignorar aquello puesto entre mas lo pensaba, mas posibilidades de accidentes aun mas dolorosos cruzaban mi mente y me dispuse a correr, siguiendo aquella voz de mi cabeza. No tendría lógica, seguir una mera voz que se haya en mi mente pero entre mas adentro de la institución corría, mas cerca le escuchaba. Finalmente escuche unos sollozos en la sala de música, la única sala que vale la pena y al abrir la puerta, escuche con claridad unos sollozos.

 

\- ¿Por que... soy tan cobarde...? - Pregunto la voz y ladee mi cabeza ligeramente. Definitivamente no quien conocía pero era ella sin duda.

 

Me pareció perturbante escucharla decir ello ya que me acostumbre a escuchar la _Miss Positiva_ aunque me intrigaba seguir escuchandola. Quería conocer sus miserias. Es mas, quiero verla.

 

Aclare mi garganta y comencé a cantar una canción de mi banda favorita para ver si lograba animarla o, al menos, escuchar de donde surgia la voz proveniente de la femina

 

-  _I feel for you but when did you believe you were alone_...

 

Seguí caminando buscando el lugar de donde venia la voz y escuche del piano una voz tan quebrada y tan dulce a su vez

 

" _¿Hola?_ "

 

Abrí el piano y pude ver con claridad una joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises que se hallaban ligeramente rojizos por el innecesario llanto. No pude evitar sonreír y me atrevo a decir que sentí una ligera opresión contra mi pecho. 

 

"Vaya, tiene un lindo rostro cuando llora." Pense antes de hacer algo que estaba sumamente prohibido. Estire mi brazo y agarre su muñeca con cierta delicadeza, jalándola.

 

Cerro los ojos (gesto que me agrado ergo encontré adorable, jamas le había visto vulnerable) por un largo tiempo y cuando los abrió, miro a todas partes hasta que se enfoco en mi (dicho sea de paso, aun sostenía su muñeca pero parecía obviar el detalle).

 

\- Ala, que ha pasado el tiempo.

 

\- Espera... Tu no... Tu estas en el hospital...

 

\- Yo no, él si.

 

Y sonreí al ver la confusión en su rostro.

 

Me agrada mas _ella_ que **ella**.


End file.
